leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Violet City
Violet City (Japanese: キキョウシティ Kikyō City) is located in central Johto. It is the third city encountered in Johto by the . Pokémon Trainers often come to Violet City in order to win the from Falkner, the Violet Gym Leader, who specializes in . The city has three entrances, one from the east via , one from the south via , and one from the west via . Slogan The City of Nostalgic Scents (Japanese, Generation II: なつかしい　かおりのする　まち The city of nostalgic scents.; Generation IV: なつかしい　かおりの　まち The city of nostalgic scents.) Places of interest Pokémon School Located in the center of the town is the Pokémon School (Japanese: ポケモンじゅく Pokémon ), where prospective Trainers learn how to raise Pokémon. On the blackboard are descriptions of the various status conditions which can affect Pokémon. The Pokémon School is also a place where students and s can learn more about . Most beginning Trainers visit at least one of them, and common Trainers classes found studying at these locations are es, s, and s. It is run by Earl Dervish, who at first is located next to the Gym, but will show the where the Pokémon School is located while he twirls around at every turn along the way. In , it is known as Earl's Pokémon Academy (Japanese: ジョバンニせんせいのポケモンじゅく Prof. Giovanni's Pokémon ). Sprout Tower The large tower in the northern part of the town is a tall and wobbling pagoda, run by s who train , all the while teaching people that all living beings coexist through cooperation. These monks mostly train , although occasionally use . As s battle, the flexible pagoda shakes from side to side; this flexibility protects the tall tower from earthquakes. This technology is now known as , and is applied to hundreds of modern high-rise buildings. Many people believe that a hundred-foot Bellsprout was used to make the swaying pillar. In , after the player defeats Li, they will receive , while in Generation IV they will instead receive . In , the player must defeat Li in order to challenge the Violet Gym. can be found in the tower, as can at night. Violet Gym The Violet Gym is the official Gym of Violet City. It is based on Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Falkner. Trainers who defeat him receive the . In , the Gym structure was very basic. The path is held on a raised platform, with a large drop to either side of the path. The path creates an "S" shape as it winds around toward the Gym Leader. At the tips of the "S" there are two Trainers that are both unavoidable. After Falkner is defeated, he will give the player the Zephyr Badge, , and the ability to use outside of battle. In , the Gym appears to be redesigned as to another perspective. Trainers will start on plain ground other than a raised floor, along with a wooden platform that will lift Trainers up to the upper level, where a structure similar to the previous generation awaits. A Trainer waits at each end of the "S", but unlike in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, both Trainers can be avoided by walking on the glass tiles that encircle the field. After Falkner is defeated, he will give the player the Zephyr Badge, , and the ability to use outside of battle. In-game trade One of the few in-game trades can be found in Violet City. In a southwestern house lives a named Rudy (Japanese: コンタ Konta), called Kyle in the English releases of , who is willing to give up his , nicknamed Rocky (Japanese: ブルブル Buruburu), in exchange for a . This Onix will be holding a Bitter Berry or Persim Berry . Berries In , a found near the Pokémon Center will hand out three different types of Berries each time a Shard is traded. The types of Berries given to the player depend on the shard's color. There is another Juggler that will trade a shard for Berries in Fuchsia City. Primo In , a man named Primo appears in the Pokémon Center and introduces himself as the host of the Teachy TV program from . He will offer the player the chance to give their opinion on him as he is apparently a celebrity. If the right combination of phrases is selected, the player can get secret s or Pokémon Eggs. Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Violet City in has a population of 40. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , Violet City's population is 52, making it the second-largest city in Johto. However, it is dwarfed in comparison to Johto's largest, Goldenrod City. Goldenrod actually has approximately double Violet City's population. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} | }} }} Items the can obtain in a trade|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display=Bitter Berry}} the can obtain in a trade|HG=yes|SS=yes}} (daily)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display=PRZCureBerry}} (daily)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Ylw Apricorn}} }} / ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Rock Smash |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV |type1=Water|type2=Ground}} |type1=Water|type2=Ground}} |type1=Water|type2=Ground}} |type1=Electric}} |type1=Water|type2=Ground}} |type1=Fire}} Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. *Pokémon School: The walking Pokémon stares intently at the blackboard, but doesn't seem to understand. While standing in front of the trading boys, it will peek in on the two. *Inside the house with a : The walking Pokémon greets Strawberry the Pidgey. In the anime and first entered Violet City in A Bout With Sprout. While walking through its suburban outskirts, two children took a particular liking to . After volunteered the group, they spent the day at Earl Dervish's Pokémon School teaching the children about Pokémon. They later joined Miss Priscilla and her class for an excursion to the Sprout Tower and stopped 's plan of sending the tower into orbit. In Fighting Flyer with Fire, Ash challenged Falkner at the Violet Gym and defeated him, earning his first Johto Badge. In Tanks a Lot!, Team Rocket inadvertently did some good after their Arbotank, controlled by Misty's Togepi and a , drilled a tunnel through a mountain, helping to halve the travel time between Violet City and a nearby mountain town. In Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight!, Ash and his friends met , a traveling comedian, on her way to the Comedy Grand Prix in Violet City with her . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In addition to the Sprout Tower and the Violet Gym, Violet City also features a theme park in Pokémon Adventures. It is also well known for its rice cakes. Violet City first appears in Number One Donphan, where it set the scene for 's capture of a thief with a . It later appeared in Surrounded by Staryu, where saves from a herd of , them in the process. Trivia * Violet City is named Mauville in French; in English, this name is used for a city in the Hoenn region. * The song Sevii Islands: Six & Seven Islands is a remix of the song Violet City from and can be heard on Six and in . Name origin Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Cities de:Viola City es:Ciudad Malva fr:Mauville it:Violapoli ja:キキョウシティ zh:桔梗市